Illuso
|-|Illuso= |-|Man in the Mirror= Summary Illuso (イルーゾォ Irūzō) is a minor antagonist featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo. He is an assassin and member of La Squadra Esecuzioni who confront Pannacotta Fugo, Leone Abbacchio and Giorno Giovanna. He is the stand user of Man in The Mirror. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. 9-B with Man in the Mirror Name: Illuso Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part V: Vento Aureo) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Stand User, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Man in the Mirror has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invisibility, Intangibility, Non-Corporeality (As a Stand, Man in the Mirror can only be seen and affected by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Limited Dimensional Travel (Can travel inside and outside the World inside the Mirror), BFR & Soul Manipulation (Can send others to the World inside the Mirror. Stand energy can't pass without his permission, separating it from its user), Biological Manipulation (Can drag separate parts of other persons into the World inside the Mirror, however they are still functional), Limited Spatial Manipulation (By allowing parts of things into the mirror world but not other parts of them, he can cut things, such as when he allowed the healthy part of his body to enter the World inside the Mirror while disallowing to enter the part of his body infected with a virus, cutting it off), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Has the previously mentioned control over the World inside the Mirror. This realm itself is seemingly identical to the real world and will have the same changes the real world has even if they aren't generated by anyone there, it also has no other life in it) Attack Potency: Street level physically (Harmed a defenseless Abbacchio). Wall level with Man in the Mirror (Blocked a punch from Purple Haze using "every last drop of its strength", his abilities were stated to consume its power before this and was damaged given the loss of his arm. Can easily damage Pannacotta Fugo), able to ignore durability in some ways Speed: Peak Human physically. Unknown with Man in the Mirror Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class physically. Wall Class with Man in the Mirror Durability: Street level physically. Wall level with Man in the Mirror (From its own AP. Took hits from Moody Blues). Illuso's ability to act against his targets from within The World Inside the Mirror makes him hard to effect Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range by himself and Man in the Mirror, hundreds of meters within the World inside the Mirror, Low Multiversal via BFR (The World inside the Mirror is another realm, however, things or beings inside can affect things in the real world as if the same posision in which they are was shared in the real world. For example, Stands with a few meters of range can be manifested & able to move in the real world with their users in the World inside the Mirror) Standard Equipment: None notable. *'Optional Equipment:' Mirrors of various sizes *'Can Create/Summon:' His Stand, Man in The Mirror Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Man in the Mirror will reflect back onto Illuso. Requires reflective surfaces to create passageways to the World inside the Mirror. His strategy depends fully on leaving his opponent unable to defend himself. He can be tricked into bringing things he does not intend into the world inside the mirror Notable Attacks/Techniques: Man in The Mirror: Man in The Mirror is a humanoid type stand with a generally leathery aesthetic and what appears to be goggles for eyes. While it can use melee attacks, it is not meant to be a close combat stand. Instead, it is used to disarm its targets and bring them into the world inside the mirror. Illuso can bring things he chooses into the mirror world, and leave out other things. The things left still function, but only work on the outside world even if the person using them is inside the mirror world. Nothing alive exists within the mirror world except that which Illuso brings inside, and that which is on the outside cannot properly effect the world inside the mirror. Equipment, clothing, and other things on the person will be merely images made of spiritual energy while in the world inside the mirror, and thus have no actual function. Objects within the mirror world "belong to the realm of death" and can only be used, moved, or touched by Man in The Mirror. In addition, by taking in parts of people but not other parts, he can leave them part way through a mirror and incapacitate them, or divide them along the portals, splitting them as a result. Gallery MitM_Stats_and_stuff.jpg JoJo's_Bizarre_Adventure-Man_in_the_Mirror_sending_Fugo_into_the_World_inside_the_Mirror.gif|MitM BFRing Fugo into the World inside the Mirror without his stand, and without Fugo realizing it Others Notable Victories: Vanilla Ice (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Vanilla Ice's Profile (Speed was Equalised, starting distance was 10 meters) Swamp Demon (Kimetsu no Yaiba) Swamp Demon's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Bell Hydra (Blood Lad) Bell's Profile (Bell had intel on Man in The Mirror and speed was equalized.) Mysterio (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Mysterio's Profile (Optional Equipment allowed. Speed Equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Misogi Kumagawa (Medaka Box) Kumagawa's Profile (Speed was Equalised) Hol Horse & J. Geil (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Hol Horse & J. Geil's Profile (Speed was equalized, J. Geil was at certain distance from Illuso and Hol Horse) Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Criminals Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:BFR Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Biology Users Category:Space Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Assassins Category:Mirror Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:La Squadra Esecuzioni Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners